


Postcards

by thilesluna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, GABRIEL'S NEVER DEAD, GABRIEL'S NOT DEAD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The postcards start coming in 8 months after the angels fell, 5 months after Gabriel returned from the dead—human as could be—and 3 weeks after the former archangel picked up and left in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards

The postcards start coming in 8 months after the angels fell, 5 months after Gabriel returned from the dead—human as could be—and 3 weeks after the former archangel picked up and left in the middle of the night.

The first one is nothing special really, just a cheesy Vegas card with an Elvis impersonator standing in front of the Mirage, grinning stupidly. The back says “Whatever happens in Vegas stays here? Tell that to all the people who used to pray for clean STD checks” and it’s signed with an ornate ‘G’. Sam hangs it on the refrigerator, writing side out.

The next one is from California, Hollywood to be precise. It’s the Hollywood sign in a collage with other famous things from the city that Sam recognizes from tv shows and movies. The back has hastily scribbled words that say, “I think I met Bad Pitt. Thought he’d be taller. And less Asian. Maybe it wasn’t Brad Pitt” with the same flourished signature.

The Redwoods are next apparently. This time, it’s not a post card, but an envelope addressed to “Samsquatch, Cas, and Dean-o, the three apocalyptic stooges”. Cas doesn’t get it, but it makes Dean laugh so Sam saves the scrap of paper to put on the fridge too. Inside is a picture if Gabriel standing next to one of the trunks, or at least that’s what Sam assumes considering the massive size of the thing and that Gabriel is so far from the camera. There’s a note on the back that makes Cas smile, and when Sam reads it, he can’t help but grin too. “Remember being this size, Castiel? Man those were the days. (At least your vessel is tall, man can I pick ‘em or what?) Sammy— it’s almost like you’re here! I mean, at least I look taller in this picture than I would in one with you.”

They go a full week without a post card and Sam gets nervous.

"He’s fine, Sammy. He can take care of himself," Dean offers one night on a hunt. Sam shrugs and goes back to watching the vampire nest though his binoculars. He’s still worried. Dean sighs and shakes his head.

It’s Canada next, another week later, then Alaska, then another one from Canada, this time 2 weeks between contact and the postcard colorfully greets “Hello From Toronto” and it’s got the city skyline stretched across. “Sam—I’ve found your people” it says with a crudely drawn moose. It’s the first one that’s come addressed directly to Sam and Sam alone. He hangs it in his room next to his bed. Before he goes to sleep, sometimes he thinks he can make out the intricate “G” at the bottom.

"More moose! Or is it meese? Mooses?" is scrawled across the back of a post card from Maine. Sam smiles and hangs it up too.

New York City, Connecticut, the Jersey Shore, Washington DC, Florida. A envelope post marked “Graceland” and Gabriel grinning in front of an Elvis Statue. Gabriel wearing a cowboy hat and eating a giant rack of ribs in Dallas. And so many more.

Sam saves them all.

They’ve been regular for the last few months but then there’s a week where no postcards come in and Sam gets that sinking feeling again. He wishes he could write Gabriel back and tell him to come to the bunker, come back home, but the former angel is never still long enough. Sam thinks it’s strange to miss someone so much, especially Gabriel.

He sits quietly in his room, reads over the postcards and tacks up the pictures of their runaway angel. Dean and Cas are out on a hunt—he hadn’t felt like going and it was a haunting, something the two of them could handle—when the buzzer goes off to signal someone’s outside. Sam heaves himself out of the armchair, setting his book aside. He opens the door to find Gabriel grinning at him.

"Miss me, Sam?"

**Author's Note:**

> yo i just love sabriel so much and I wanted to get back into it. all the FLUFF


End file.
